disney_tv_animated_universefandomcom-20200215-history
DuckTales
DuckTales was an American animated television series produced by Disney Television Animation. It premiered on September 18, 1987 and ended on November 28, 1990 with a total of four seasons and 100 episodes.[1] An animated theatrical spin-off film based on the series, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, was released widely in the United States on August 3, 1990. The voice cast from the series reprised their roles for the film. DuckTales is based on Uncle Scrooge and other Duck universe comic books, created by Carl Barks. The viewer follows the adventures of Scrooge McDuck and his three grandnephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Important secondary characters, that often take part in the adventures, include Donald Duck, Scrooge's pilot Launchpad McQuack and butler Duckworth, the inventor Gyro Gearloose, and the nanny Mrs. Beakley and her granddaughter Webby. The most notable antagonists in the series are the Beagle Boys, the witch Magica De Spell, and the industrialist Flintheart Glomgold. In a typical story, the villains are after McDuck's fortune or his Number One Dime; another common theme is a race after some sort of treasure. Although some stories are original or based on Barks' comic book series, others are pastiches on classical stories or legends, including characters based on either fictional or historical persons. The series is known for its many references to popular culture, including Shakespeare, Jack the Ripper, Greek mythology, James Bond, Indiana Jones, and Sherlock Holmes. Premise The show features the adventures of Scrooge McDuck and his great-nephews. The nephews, who were originally living with their uncle Donald, are left in Scrooge's care when Donald joins the Navy. Though Scrooge is the richest duck in the world, he constantly tries to find ways to increase his wealth. Many episodes involve protecting his wealth from villains who want to rob Scrooge of all his money. The prominent recurring antagonists in the show include the Beagle Boys and Magica De Spell who are always finding ways to rob and swindle Scrooge and his nephews. Scrooge's nemesis in the show is Flintheart Glomgold, the second-richest duck in the world, who always tries to devise plans to unseat Scrooge McDuck from his "Richest Duck in the World" title. A few of the stories also surround Scrooge's "Number One Dime", the first money Scrooge ever earned after immigrating to the United States from his ancestral home in Scotland, which Scrooge considers to be the source of his good luck and wealth. Scrooge keeps the dime in a glass jar in his money vault, and constantly protects it from the villains on the show. The show's second season saw the addition of characters Fenton Crackshell and Bubba Duck. Along with them came stories that generally shifted away from the globetrotting plots of the first season, and revolved primarily in the contemporary setting of Duckburg. Episodes would feature either Bubba or Fenton but rarely both. Although Scrooge and his nephews were the show's main characters, some episodes focused on other characters like Launchpad or Gyro. Some members of Scrooge's extended family (The Duck Universe), like Gladstone Gander who had extremely good luck, were also seen in the series. Characters like Gladstone were often seen in the early Carl Barks comic book stories. Characters McDuck household http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:ScroogeWithNephews.jpgScrooge, Huey, Dewey and Louie.*'Scrooge McDuck'—The richest duck in the world and the main protagonist, Scrooge is constantly seeking ways to further increase his wealth(his favorite pastime appears to be treasure hunting), and to avoid losing it. The only thing Scrooge values more than money is his family. Voiced by Alan Young. *'Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, and Louie Duck'—Identical triplets, and Scrooge's grand nephews. Usually clothed in identical outfits that only differed in color—each of the three wore a specific color. All voiced by Russi Taylor. **'Huey Duck' (red clothes)—Huey serves as the general leader of the trio and is very skilled at playing marbles. **'Dewey Duck' (blue clothes)—Dewey is arguably the most clever of the three and sometimes fills in the role of leader over Huey. **'Louie Duck' (green clothes)—Louie is probably the most creative thinker of the bunch and more laid-back than his brothers. *'Webbigail "Webby" Vanderquack'—Female child who secretly wants to be accepted as the fourth "nephew". Voiced by Russi Taylor. *'Mrs. Bentina Beakley'—Maid/Nanny of the household, and maternal grandmother to Webby. Voiced by Joan Gerber in the cartoon and Wendee Lee in DuckTales: Remastered. *'Duckworth the Butler'—Scrooge's longtime, no-nonsense butler/chauffeur. Despite having "Duck" in his name, Duckworth is actually an anthropomorphic dog. He worked for Scrooge even before the nephews moved in. He is also Scrooge's chauffeur and errand boy on occasion. Duckworth used to be Scrooge's only household servant until Scrooge hired Mrs. Beakley. He usually appears as a supporting character. His only starring roles on the show were Duckworth's Revolt and Take Me Out of the Ballgame. He first appeared in the pilot episode of DuckTales. Duckworth is a jack-of-all-trades in the McDuck mansion, making him an important member of Scrooge's staff. Voiced by Chuck McCann. *'Bubba the Caveduck'—a young caveduck that Scrooge adopted in the second season of the show. He stowed away in Gyro's Time Machine. After the introduction of Gizmoduck later in the second season, the character was dropped from the series almost entirely. Voiced by Frank Welker. *'Tootsie the Triceratops'—Bubba's pet Triceratops who stowed away with Bubba. Friends *'Launchpad McQuack'—Scrooge's pilot. An able flyer, Launchpad can scarcely set a plane down without a massive crash, yet has survived numerous crashes without injury; he is also easily capable of aerial feats bordering on the impossible. As shown in "The Golden Goose (Part II)," he can actually land a plane safely. Later appeared on Darkwing Duck. Voiced by Terry McGovern. *'Gyro Gearloose'—An inventor who often works for Scrooge, designing anything from relocation rays ("The Money Vanishes") to time machines ("Time Is Money"). Despite being duped once in a while by the Beagle Boys, Gyro is generally extremely clever and resourceful. Often his inventions help drive an episode's plot, as they do not always work as designed—when anyone besides Gyro attempts to use them! However, the relocation ray does work too well for the Beagle Boys in "The Money Vanishes," as they trick Scrooge into spraying his money for a nonexistent bug. Huey, Dewey, and Louie end up saving the day using the same ray. Voiced by Hal Smith in the cartoon and Chris Edgerly in DuckTales: Remastered. *'Doofus Drake'—A friend of Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and Launchpad's sidekick. Generally speaking, Doofus is a rather dim-witted and clumsy character, with a positive attitude as insatiable as his appetite. He exhibits hero worship for Launchpad, which frequently borders on the delusional. (The relationship between Doofus and Launchpad in many ways mirrors that of Launchpad and Scrooge.) Doofus is also marked by his strong moral compass, best demonstrated in the episode "Superdoo!", in which he uses newly acquired superpowers to save the Junior Woodchucks from catastrophe, only to voluntarily relinquish them for the sake of hard work and friendship. Voiced by Brian Cummings. *'Glittering Goldie'—Scrooge's sweetheart. An original Carl Barks character from the comic "Back to the Klondike," Goldie's origins are as a music hall singer in Dawson. After Scrooge catches Goldie in an attempt to rob him of his recent gold poke, she repays the debt by helping him to work his claim at White Agony Creek. Over the next several months, the two fall in love. Though necessarily kept apart by career and distance (and also Scrooge's bachelor qualities, necessarily preserved to keep his character eccentric!), he and Goldie often cross paths, reaffirming their affection for each other through their strong personalities and resulting adventures. Voiced by Joan Gerber. *'Fenton Crackshell', also known as Gizmoduck—Scrooge's accountant (as himself) and personal bodyguard (as Gizmoduck), hired by Scrooge in the show's second season. He can count at a blazing speed, but he generally is incompetent with almost everything else. Furthermore, his regular dogged attempts to rectify his mistakes tends to make things worse until he ultimately succeeds. He exhibits a remarkably different personality in his role as Gizmoduck, as his high-powered suit gives him courage to make daring decisions and act as a strong leader and a hero. Makes a few guest appearances on Darkwing Duck. Voiced by Hamilton Camp in the cartoon and Eric Bauza in DuckTales: Remastered. *'Mrs. Crackshell'—Fenton's couch-potato mother. Voiced by Kathleen Freeman. *'Gandra Dee'—Fenton's girlfriend. Her name is a pun on the actress Sandra Dee. Voiced by Miriam Flynn. *'Mrs Featherby'—Scrooge's secretary. Voiced alternately by Joan Gerber, Tress MacNeille, Susan Blu, and June Foray. *'Gladstone Gander'—Scrooge's distant nephew who is, much to Scrooge's annoyance, unfailingly lucky. Only appearing in three episodes ("Dime Enough for Luck," "Sweet Duck of Youth," and "Dr. Jekyl and Mr. McDuck"), Gladstone is far better known in the comic books. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. Villains *'Flintheart Glomgold'—Scrooge's arch-rival, the main antagonist of the series, and the second-richest duck in the world. Glomgold often comes up with schemes to earn more money, often at Scrooge's expense, in order to surpass Scrooge and capture the title of World's Richest Duck. According to an essay in one of the Gladstone Comics , early Barks sketches for Scrooge and Glomgold show remarkable similarities, especially in temperament. While the comics originally depicted Glomgold as a native of South Africa, his origin was changed to Scottish descent just like Scrooge. -- Voiced by Hal Smith in the cartoon and Brian George in Ducktales Remastered. *'The Beagle Boys'—Large family of dogs, who are constantly trying to rob banks or Scrooge's Money Bin. **'Ma Beagle'—The mother of the gang, Ma has more experience than her boys, and always takes charge when she's around. -- Voiced by June Foray. **'Bigtime Beagle'—Short beagle with a lot of cunning. -- Voiced by Frank Welker. **'Burger Beagle'—Dimwitted beagle who is constantly hungry. -- Voiced by Chuck McCann. **'Bouncer Beagle'—Usually serves as a set of muscles for the group. -- Voiced by Chuck McCann. **'Baggy Beagle'—Dopey beagle who dresses in baggy clothes. -- Voiced by Frank Welker. **'Bankjob Beagle'—Burly beagle who runs the show when Bigtime or Ma are not around. -- Voiced by Peter Cullen. **'Babyface Beagle'—Small and clean-shaven, Babyface dresses much like a little kid and has a distinctive propeller hat. -- Voiced by Terry McGovern. **'Bebop/Bugle Beagle'—Lanky beagle with a passion for music, mostly jazz and disco. -- Voiced by Brian Cummings. **'Megabyte Beagle'—A technological genius and the only beagle boy relative whose name doesn't start with a "B". Voiced by Frank Welker. **The Beagle Brats are a younger version of The Beagle Boys. They are either their sons or nephews. **The Beagle Babes were female cousins of The Beagle Boys. Their names were Boom-Boom, Bouffant and Babydoll. There are other branches of Beagle Boy cousins. Somehow, the Beagle Boys are capable of tricking people for a short time before anyone realizes who they are, even though they never take off their prison numbers. *'Magica De Spell'—A powerful witch who is constantly after Scrooge's Number One Dime. -- Voiced by June Foray. **'Poe De Spell'—Magica's brother and familiar, Poe was somehow transformed into a non-anthropomorphic raven, and cannot be turned back by conventional magic. -- Voiced by Frank Welker. *'Black Pete'—A classic Disney villain, Pete made a few infrequent appearances in the first season. There are multiple Petes, as they all have different experiences with Scrooge, and because two of them were from different time periods. -- Voiced by Will Ryan. *'Merlock'—A powerful and evil sorcerer who, with a green talisman, can transform into various (non-anthropomorphic) animals. He once possessed the magic lamp of Gene the genie, and by combining it with the talisman he gained unlimited wishes, including his own immortality, the sinking of Atlantis, the destruction of Pompeii and the invention of anchovy pizza. He only appeared as the main villain in the movie, in which he sought to regain the lamp. -- Voiced by Christopher Lloyd. *'The Phantom Blot'—A villain who was originally created for the Mickey Mouse comic strip as the antagonist of a 1939 serial entitled "Mickey Mouse Outwits the Phantom Blot." In DuckTales, The Blot only appeared in the episode "All Ducks on Deck."—Voiced by Frank Welker. *'El Capitan'—A former captain who is insane for treasure. Appears in the five-part pilot episode of DuckTales. Indirect hints are given that he is in fact a 400 year old Spanish galleon Captain who is kept alive solely by gold fever; furthermore he is even more of a greedy miser than Scrooge McDuck or even Flintheart Glomgold can ever be—he sinks his own raised treasure ship by accident to retrieve a single golden coin. -- Voiced by Jim Cummings. Others *'Donald Duck'—Though a core member of the family, Donald had his time in the animation spotlight and was deliberately downplayed in DuckTales! to give more focus to Scrooge and the boys. At the beginning of the series, Donald leaves Huey, Dewey and Louie in his Uncle Scrooge's care while he serves with the Navy. Donald is sometimes mentioned when the main characters receive mail and pictures from him and is an occasional guest star for an episode. This usually happens when Scrooge and the boys are abroad in a foreign country or at sea, and they are expected to run into Donald.—Voiced by Tony Anselmo. *'Vacation Van Honk'—Background character, who dresses much like a tourist, though he may be a travel agent. *'Quacky McSlant'—Another background character with no lines, Quacky always sports a titled neck, and a sweater with a Q'' on it. *'Webra Walters'—Snooty reporter, heavily based on Barbara Walters. She is usually around when the script calls for a news reporter of some kind. -- Voiced by Joan Gerber. *'Skittles'—A young penguin whom Webby befriended in Antarctica. -- Voiced by Patty Parris. *'Major Courage'—Captain Kirk-esque actor who once starred in a Star Trek-inspired TV show. He was considered Doofus's idol. -- Voiced by Christopher Weeks. *'Armstrong'—A robot designed by Gyro to perform household chores and remove heavy objects. However Armstrong soon succeeded in taking over his masters and took control of all satellites in earth orbit. However he would be destroyed when Launchbad dumped water on him with his plane. -- Voiced by Peter Cullen. *These characters appear in "Master of the Djini" **'Djinni'—The gluttonous spirit of a magic lamp who forced Scrooge and Glomgold into a never-ending race over his leadership. This occurred because Djinni started to enjoy the luxuries of the McDuck mansion too much. Not to be confused with ''Genie from the movie. **'Shawebizad' - A reference to Scheherazade, Shawebizad is a beautiful young story teller being held captive by the Sultan as part of his harem. The Sultan's nickname for her is 'Desert Flower', and he tends to favor her over the rest of the harem. He mistakes Scrooge and Glomgold as spies trying to free her and orders them thrown to the crocodiles. She helps them escape by dressing them as a pair of elderly concubines and using her story telling skills to put the Sultan, his harem, and his men to sleep. *'Genie'—The Genie in the Magic Lamp as seen in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. He ends up becoming a real boy and a very good friend of the children. Not to be confused with Djinni. Voiced by Rip Taylor. *'Dijon'—An inept thief with kleptomania who worked for Merlock in the movie. He also appeared in a few episodes, working for either himself or Glomgold. -- Voiced by Richard Libertini. *'Doctor Ludwing von Strangeduck'—Mad scientist who was believed to have gone missing. *'Benzino Gasolini'—Italian Playboy who can prepare pizza while flying a plane. Appeared in the episodes "Hotel Strangeduck" and "Top Duck."—Voiced by Gino Conforti. *'Lord Battmountan'—President of the Duckburg Explorers Society. Appeared in the episode "Lost Crown of Genghis Khan." *'Sir Guy Standforth'—Callous, stuck-up member of the aforementioned group. -- Voiced by Pat Fraley. *'Captain Foghorn'—A goofy captain who works for TCS, which stands for "Temporary Captain Services". He is occasionally hired by Scrooge McDuck. *'Mad Dog McGurk'—A tough guy "who was sent to jail for a crime that he didn't commit," and was set up by Glomgold like Scrooge was. They were roommates while at Aquatraz, and he grew to enjoy Mrs. Beakley's cooking. Appeared in "Duckman of Aquatraz"—Voiced by Peter Cullen *The following three Characters appeared in the episode "Sir Gyro de Gearloose" **'Moorloon'—German-accented magician who lived back in the Middle Ages, in the kingdom of Quackelot. -- Voiced by Barry Dennen **'King Artie'—King of Quackelot. -- Voiced by Richard Erdman **'Lessdred'—King Artie's traitorous nephew. -- Voiced by Peter Cullen *'Fritter O'Way'—A conniving fox who forced Scrooge to hand over his fortune due to an old, unpaid debt. Fritter then proceeded to replace all the furniture in the McDuck mansion with balloon type furniture. Scrooge was scheduled to appear on a parody of the show Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous. Appeared in the episode "Down and out in Duckburg."—Voiced by Aron Kincaid. *'Filler Brushbill'—Duckburg's super salesman, who is capable of selling something to everyone he meets. Appeared in the episode "Much Ado About Scrooge." As proof of how good a salesman he is, Dewy mentions he owes Filler his entire allowance for the next six months. Filler proves to be a good guy helping Scrooge and the boys out of trouble, and even boast that his reputation is as clean and honest as Scrooge's himself.—Voiced by Charles Adler. *'Birdy, Ripcord and Loopy McQuack'—Launchpad's mother, father and sister respectively. Launchpad abandoned them due to a mishap at an airshow, but it was all in his mind. Appeared in the episode "Top Duck." *'Yardarm'—Assistant to Sharkey (Black Pete) in the episode "Pearl of Wisdom." *'Terra-Firmians'—A race of underground rollers, who triggered earthquakes underneath the Money Bin. Appeared in the episode "Earthquack." *'Captain Bounty'—A sea captain with little motivation who resides in the Bermuda Triangle. Appeared in the episode "Bermuda Triangle Tangle." *'The Micro Ducks'—Tiny alien ducks who hail from outer space. Appeared in the episode "Microducks from Outer Space." *'Dangerous Dan'—An antagonist to Scrooge while he worked in the Klondike He kept Glittering Goldie and Scrooge from meeting for a date. He appeared in the episode "Back to the Klondike."—Voiced by Will Ryan. *'Mr. Merriweather'—A photographer from Louisville, Kenducky. He owns a horse named Milady who ran in the Kenducky Derby thanks to help from Webby. He appeared in the episode "Horse Scents." *'Lucky'—A lemming who accidentally caused great trouble for Scrooge by stealing the combination to his vault. The Boys and Webby meant to get him for Scrooge's birthday. Lucky appeared in the episode "Scrooge's Pet." *'The Grand Kishke'—The ruler of the country of Macaroon, who discovered a rare glowing fruit. He appeared in the serial "Catch as Catch Can."—Voiced by Hamilton Camp. *'Ludwig Von Drake'—Known mostly for his roles outside of DuckTales, this classic Disney character was Launchpad's psychiatrist in the episode "The Golden Fleecing."—Voiced by Corey Burton. *'Sundowner'—A shepherd who works at Scrooge's sheep ranch in Australia. Appeared in the episode "Back out in the Outback." *'Dashing Duke Duggin'—A shepherd who's a Manager at Scrooge's sheep ranch in Australia. Villain that appeared in the episode "Back out in the Outback." *'Ronnie'—A monkey who proved himself to be smarter than Launchpad. To his dismay, DASA wanted to send the dumber of the two into space. Appeared in the episode "The Right Duck." *The Following characters appeared in the episode "Double-O-Duck." **'Bruno Von Beak'—An international spy who looks incredibly similar to Launchpad. **'J. Gander Hoover'—The head of the DIA. He is a spoof of J. Edgar Hoover. His character was later reworked into J. Gander Hooter on Darkwing Duck. -- Voiced by Peter Cullen. **'Feathers Gallore'—Spoof of Pussy Galore. Ex-F.O.W.L. agent who encounters Launchpad, mistaking him for Bruno Von Beak. **'Opal Windbag'—Talkshow host; obvious parody of Oprah Winfrey. Made two appearances on Darkwing Duck. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Admiral Grimitz'—The navy commander on the aircraft carrier that Donald is a midshipman on. He always gets annoyed at Donald's accident-prone stunts, and likes to play with military equipment that makes things "go ka-blooey." His voice is based on John Wayne. His first of many appearances on the show was the episode "Treasure of the Golden Suns." Voiced by Peter Cullen *The Following two characters appeared in the episode "Spies in Their Eyes." **'Cinnamon Teal'—A superspy who uses her alluring beauty and hypnotic gaze to con Donald into stealing the motherboard for the navy's new secret submarine. Voiced by Haunani Minn. Cinammon Teal has resurfaced, appearing in the 2011 Duck Tales and Darkwing Duck comics from BOOM! Studios. **'Victor Loser'—A pig spy who works with Teal (and later doublecrosses her). He is voiced by Bernie Kopell who parodies his own character of KAOS agent Siegfried from the popular 1960s spy show Get Smart. *'Featherika Von Strangeduck'—Dr. Ludwig Von Strangeduck's younger sister. A drop dead gorgeous lady duck who speaks with a Hungarian accent and openly flirts with Scrooge. Despite having black hair and a mole on her left cheek, Featherika is most likely based on Zsa Zsa Gabor. *'Overlord Bullivon'—Of the Planet Kronk. Appeared in the episode "Where no Duck has gone before" *The Following two characters appeared in the episode "Maid in the Myth." **'Auric'—A Viking who kidnaps Mrs. Beakley. **'Swanwhite'—A Viking shepherd who helps Launchpad train for the Viking chariot race. **'Thor'—The Viking that Launchpad races in the Viking chariot race. **'Snagnar'—The Viking that helps Thor attempt to sabotage the Viking chariot race. **'Queen Griselda'—The Viking queen who is jealous of Mrs. Beakley due to the Vikings obsessing over her singing ability. **'Starlight & Starbright'—The rams given by Swanwhite to Launchpad for the Viking chariot race. Category:Frank welker Category:Jada stevens Category:Mediamass Category:Ducktales